Cliff
by 5540
Summary: Leon's stuck between a rock and a cliff, what caused the situation and who rescues him? [Crack Pairing!] Leonx? Warnings: Shonenai, slight spoilers, OOCness, WAFF, Fluff and some angst! [Oneshot][Not Beta Read]


_Repeatedly hits head against a wall_ I hate the title, why can't I come up with better titles? Sorry, just don't flame me for the sad name and bad summary.

This is a crack pairing! And will certainly contain Shonen-ai! (You know! boy/boy!)

This entered my head and wouldn't leave until I let it out…this is the longest thing I've written…

Warnings: **Shonen-ai**, OOC-ness, swearing, **slight spoilers**, angst, slight WAFF, some violence (sorry if the fighting is hard to understand…or doesn't make sense), **crack** pairing, one-shot, **bad verb tense**, and I don't know much about Yuffie…so it might be inconsistent with FF7 but don't mind that…(slight Yuffie bashing?)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything :( or this would be canon!

Timeline: Time in between when Sora first visit Hollow Bastion and the major set of events there (1000 heartless battle)

Notes:

1. Italics denote Leon thinking only!

2. This is the edited version! Yay for proofreading….

3. This is 5,316 words long...I think…sorry for the long A/N's…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two figures are in a rather large room, one is sitting at a table and the other is standing beside it. A slightly animated conversation can be heard from the two.

"No Yuffie…"

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"You're so mean!"

"I'm not mean, you just want out of work."

Yuffie crossed her arms and childishly stuck out her tongue at the brunet.

"That's not true! I want to train!" Yuffie said as she hopped up and down, her hands now separate and curling into fists.

"Really?" the brunet asked from his spot on the chair, not bothering to look back up at the hyper girl.

"Yup!"

"Fine." the brunet said in defeat.

The dark haired girl squealed in delight "Thanks Squall!"

The brunet exhaled and said for the millionth time "It's** Leon.**"

"Oh right…"

The brunet, Leon, now raised his gray eyes to look at the brown ones of his colleague. "It will have to wait until tomorrow, the heartless are restless at night."

"Yeah I'm not stupid!" the girl giggled.

_Maybe this was a bad idea…_Leon shook his head and dropped the debate of the decision.

"And besides" Yuffie added "I need to be stronger anyway, and so do you."

"Yeah, yeah I know." He replied solemnly "I need to go to sleep now…so you should retire too."

The girl nodded, waved bye and ran out the door of Merlin's house.

Leon yawned and wanted to do the last thing he said; it was hard trying to defend the city all day from endless hordes of heartless. _I guess I don't mind…it will be a change from the normal routine…_

He was snapped out of his train of thought when he heard someone open the door. Leon quickly turned around to look at whoever just entered "Oh, hey Aerith…"

The girl in pink smiled at him "Hi Leon, Yuffie just told me you're going to train her tomorrow."

"I'm surprised she stopped."

Aerith visibly stifled a giggle "Leon you don't have to be so harsh."

"Sorry, I'm just tired."

"You should be in bed by now, what would we do if you got sick?"

"Yeah…you're right, I should go." Leon stretched out and rose from his comfortable seat.

"Have a good night Leon; you'll need your sleep to deal with Yuffie tomorrow." Aerith said slightly in an amused manner.

The brunet considered glaring at her but relinquished the thought _She's just trying to lighten the situation…maybe I am a bit too harsh…_ "I'll see you tomorrow sometime." He said as he went through the door, out into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_No this was a very bad idea…_

"LEON!" was accompanied by hits against the door. "You said today you know!"

The room was very small and dark curtains hung over the windows, a figure was lying in the bed.

The brunet wanted to go back to sleep badly but sleep refused to reclaim him _6:00… I never get up this early!_

A few more knocks against the door was followed by "Wait…oh the door is open!" The dark haired girl opened the door and ran inside "Hey Squall! You ready yet?"

Leon groaned, it was way too early for him and he always desperately needed some sort of caffeine to get up, yet he somehow managed to sit up "Its 6 AM, is the sun even out?"

"Yup, it's already been out for half an hour!" Yuffie replied happily.

Leon sighed and fell back into his pillows "Just go, and put on some coffee."

"Okay!" and the girl was seemingly gone in an instant.

Leon was not happy _I should never have agreed to this _but he resigned himself and rose from the warmth of his bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour and at least two coffees later Leon and Yuffie were outside heading towards the Bailey. It was the best place for their spar that Leon came up with, and he could keep his eyes on the heartless horde from Maleficent's castle.

The brunet traveled with his gunblade over his shoulder, while the dark haired girl simply lugged her shuriken along.

"I can't wait" the hyper girl said as they reached the Bailey.

The Bailey was a simple room made in the wall of Hollow Bastion; it offers two views out in the valley and serves as a transition from the town to the construction site. In truth there were four of these places but since most of them used this one regularly, it was simply called the Bailey.

Yuffie ran over to the other wall and turned to face Leon "Let's get started, but you have to do one thing."

Leon tilted his head at her in confusion "What?" he asked coolly.

"You can't use your fire magic okay?"

Leon blinked at her "It's not fire magic…it's my gunblade…"

"Oh well just attack with your gunblade and don't press the trigger." She smiled in triumph.

"But that's impossible! I've always trained to use it properly!"

"Too bad."

"Fine" he resigned again "But no extra stuff from you either."

"No prob."

_It's not my fault if my finger slips…how does she expect me not to unintentionally unleash it?_

"Let's get started." Yuffie stated again, interrupting Leon's train of thought. The dark haired girl raised her hand and whipped the shuriken at Leon.

Leon barely got the gunblade in front of his face to deflect the weapon.

"Ahh but Squall, you could have had another cute scar on your face!" Yuffie taunted as she retrieved her weapon.

"Don't do that again, think of where to aim." He rushed at Yuffie as she had her shuriken in hand; Leon stopped right in front of her and used both arms to swing at the girl, but she back flipped out of the way. Yuffie backed up slowly, her breathing heavy.

"And call me Leon!" The brunet yelled as he attacked again, but this time his attack was deflected by her weapon. She then lifted one leg and kicked him square in the stomach.

Leon stumbled backwards until the momentum from the kick was gone. He was now breathing aloud as well. The dark haired girl raised her hand again and put her arm back to throw her shuriken, and then she quickly changed its tilt and threw it at Leon. As he dodged the weapon the brunet realized that in had been thrown in an arc and it would return to where she'd thrown it.

As Yuffie caught the weapon she spun in a circle with it and realized she needed a distraction to hit the brunet again. Her other hand went into her pocket and she took a small sphere. When she finally faced Leon again she yelled "Surprise!" and threw the item at him.

Leon didn't have time to blink, the sphere had hit him in the middle of his forehead and it proceeded to let loose its smoke. His gunblade was dropped on the ground as the smoke attacked his eyes.

"Oh shit! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" the girl exclaimed.

"Yuffie!"

"Sorry I got to go! Bye Squall! And remember don't use water it will only make it worse!" he could hear her run off in a random direction.

_Damn you Yuffie, shirking from responsibility! _Leon's eyes clenched shut and he couldn't open them, he would have to get back by himself, and he was unaware where his gunblade had gone. His eyes had a terrible pain _what kind of irritant doesn't get better with water?_ Hot streaks climbed down his face, for his eyes were working to remove whatever stuff that Yuffie had in her smoke bomb. _I didn't think they could blind you_ he thought bitterly _Now how to escape from here?_

The brunet was unfortunately located in the middle of the room, with no markers to figure out where he was in the room. He took a cautionary step forward and sighed _It will take me an hour to figure out which way to go…_He continued forward and still felt no walls around him, but felt sunlight on his arms. Leon was cold from being in shadow so long, but the sunlight would do nothing for his injured eyes. He decided to continue forward into the sunlight, and placed his hands on his hips _I still can't see anything_ and took another step, this one still on solid ground. As soon as the sun's rays touched his eyelids, they exploded in the pain. Leon raised his hands to shield them from the sun and he staggered forward, into the window of the Bailey and fell outside of the town's walls.

Panic raced through the mind of the gunblade wielder _How far am I going to fall? When you fall are you supposed to fall on your feet or your-_ his thoughts were interrupted as his feet met a hard rock surface.

Leon only dropped 6 feet until he met the rock but he continued sliding along, his body refusing to stop.

Leon's gloved hands dug into the earth, attempting to hold on to any outcrop, his boots also dug into the ground. _Just because the top wasn't a cliff doesn't mean that there won't be one…_another small drop disrupted his thoughts again. Finally, he stopped; the brunet let out a sigh of relief _I'm surprised I'm not dead…_His sore gloved fingers reached and caressed the outcrop of the semi-flat rock surface that he ended up on _Crap this really could be a cliff below or it could be a few inches_. Leon decided then not to try his luck and would remain in his current position until someone figured out he was missing. _That might take a while_ the brunet mused. Sometimes Leon would not return until it was dark out, obviously because battling heartless was difficult.

The sun still caused pain in his eyes, but Leon could now squint. He removed his glove from one of his hands and placed the hand to his face; his hand felt his clammy cheek and the hot streaks still falling down it. Leon fought the urge to rub his eyes vigorously _It will only make it worse…_the brunet leaned back against the rock, which surprisingly didn't have any sharp points and looked up into the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A short while later Leon was still sitting against the rock face unknowing if he was facing certain death or not. Then he heard it… a small sound as if the wind was blowing and some angsty music…

"Angsty music?"

Oh…I mean just a sound that sounded like the wind but surely couldn't be because Leon would have felt it; and it would have relieved him of some of the heat radiating from the sun.

Leon was still stuck in his detail-less world, and was worried when he heard footsteps crunching on the rocks. Whoever approached him spoke "Hey are you okay?"

Leon lowered his head and turned towards the figure "I sort of fell…" _I sound like an idiot_

"Oh yeah I saw that from the valley, that's why I came here…to see if you needed help…"

Leon attempted to look at the guy talking to him, but since he could only squint Leon only saw his outline and suddenly a thought hit him "Whoa, wait the valley? Then you were outside the town?"

"Umm…" The figured replied vaguely

_He must have realized he made a mistake_ "Never mind, I won't care as long as you can help me."

"Okay, but first…why are crying?"

"I'm not crying!"

"Oh…" the figure said obviously a little startled by the outburst.

"Ahem, there was this incident…and something got in my eyes, so now I can't see, then I fell out of the window in the Bailey…"

"But water can fix that!" the figure chirped happily.

"But Yuffie said that water wouldn't get rid of the irritant and that water would only make it worse…"

Leon saw the figure put their hands on their hips and the figure leaned forward "What does this Yuffie know about water though?" the figure asked indignantly.

"Umm I'm not sure…"

The guy raised one of his hands to his chest and chirped "Then you can trust me! I am an expert."

"Okay…" Leon agreed warily.

The figure moved in front of the sun and grabbed the brunet's gloved hand "I need to remove this." He proceeded to carefully remove the glove from Leon's battered fingers. _Hey this guy wears gloves too…_ Leon thought as the other person touched his arm.

"There, now I need you to hold your hands together." The figure lifted Leon's hands together and manipulated them until they were in a cup shape. "Okay are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

Leon watched in awe as the figure lifted their hand into the sky, and heard a sound of rushing water. Leon felt his throat go dry as he struggled to say "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm removing water from the air, since there isn't any significant source around here…"

Leon couldn't reply as he watched a bubble form in the stretched hand of the stranger.

"Here." The figure stated and placed the bubble of water into the brunet's hands.

Leon stared at it, the water swirled in the brilliance of a midday sun.

"You should use it before the water drains, you know."

"Oh sorry…it's just so…"

"Beautiful?"

"…yeah, I don't want to break it." A water droplet fell from between Leon's parallel fingers.

"Better hurry." The figure told him.

Leon lifted the bubble to his face and forced his face into it. He opened his eyes and only saw the blue-green of the odd object in his hands; he had to hold his breath because he had also covered his nose and mouth. The brunet admired the beauty of it one last time and forced his hands to his face; breaking the strange bubble while the water obeyed gravity once again and fell down his face. A lot of it splashed onto his shirt, relieving him from some of the unbearable heat. A few drops clung to his chin, fingers and eyelashes as he removed his hands from his eyes. Leon reveled in the fact he could see once again and his gray eyes met with the ones of his savior, a beautiful blue-green like the odd bubble of water; Leon could have sworn that the two different objects were the same.

"Hi it's good to see that you're alive, I thought you might have drowned in there…"

_I could drown in his eyes_ Leon refused to blink, half worried that he would never see again and half worried that he would never see the figure's eyes again.

The figure closed his eyes, straightened and stretched. Leon took this time to actually look at his savior

_He has dirty blonde hair, strange hairstyle, he's cute and he's dressed in black boots, black pants, and in a sexy black…coat? Where do I know this from…_ Leon struggled to stand from his comfortable spot on the ground and pointed accusingly at the man "You're from the Organization XIII!"

The dirty blonde man opened his eyes with a hurt look on his face "Why does that matter?"

Leon was hit with a wall of guilt "You're trying to…trying to…actually I can't remember…"

"I'll I want is…" the nobody stopped.

"It doesn't matter, just leave me alone!" Leon turned to leave but found himself unable to as he was staring over the edge of a cliff.

The figure ran beside him and grabbed his arm "Be careful!"

The brunet tried to shake the other man off but only managed to lose balance and fell forward…off the cliff…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_We're both falling and it my fault!_

Leon was wracked with guilt as the other man fell beside him; both were going to the ground headfirst.

"Hey I'm sorry." Leon said sheepishly

"It doesn't matter…most nobodies only wish for death…"

Leon blinked with the few last seconds he had left "You want to die?"

The dirty blonde looked at him and grinned wickedly "Not this one!"

Leon stifled his shock as the other man embraced him tightly and he looked at the ground rushing up to meet them, and the last thing he saw is darkness

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Am I dead?_

Leon opens his gray eyes _I can see light? Where am I?_ The brunet was sitting up and his back was now against another rocky surface. The next thing the brunet notices is the heavy object that is resting on top of him _Is it alive?_ He hears deep and loud breathing from the object on his chest, and notices the rise and fall of the object.

"You saved me didn't you?"

A small laugh is heard from behind his head "Yeah, I guess."

Leon realizes that the dirty blonde man still has him in his death hug _and his head is resting on my shoulder…_ "Are you going to let go?" Leon asked getting more flustered by the second.

"No I think I like it here."

"Why would you save me?"

"I don't know, I think I must like you though."

The brunet's blush turned a darker red. W_ait though, something's missing…_Leon racked his brain trying to find out what was wrong with the situation. Then it hit him, w_ith his hyperventilating, his heart should be beating like crazy…but he's draped over me and I feel nothing…_ "You don't have a heart right?"

"That's why I don't want to move…I miss the sound."

Leon was hit with even more guilt _He can feel mine…_ "I'm sorry."

"Why should you be sorry? Both the Ansems are the ones to blame…"

"Both!"

"Oh you'll probably find out soon." The nobody shifted his body a little and repositioned his chin farther over Leon's shoulder.

Leon gulped aloud as indecent thoughts attacked his brain. "Umm…" Leon struggled for words "Where are we?"

The dirty blonde snorted "I have no idea."

"What? Then are we dead?"

"No, I just don't know where we ended up…it took a lot out of me to move us."

"Oh."

"Yeah and it was the first time I teleported another 'person' and the first time I teleported without a solid object and we were falling…" the nobody raised his head from the comfortable spot in Leon's shoulder and smirked at him "So I can't move, even if I wanted to…"

_He's so cute when he smirks…oh wait…I'm such an idiot! _"Guy from the Organization XIII?"

"Yes…"

"What's your name?"

"Oh I guess I never told you…It's Demyx."

_Demyx…it's odd, like his personality…but it fits_ "So Demyx, are you going to umm…take my heart?

'Cause that's what you do right?"

Demyx sighed and his arm rose to the spot on the brunet's shoulder, where his head was a few moments before, Demyx shifted lower and laid his head on Leon's chest "I was ordered to take your heart…" his gloved hand dug into Leon's back; the brunet gasped aloud and Demyx continued "but you're way too cute." Leon's gray eyes lowered and met with the blue-green ones as Demyx mischievously grinned and he rose from his spot enough to plant a kiss on the brunet's lips; the dirty blonde's lips immediately left him and his head nuzzled into the brunet's wet shirt.

_Whoa what was that? Why is his head on my chest? Oh wait, he must be listening…anyway he called me cute but he's the cute one in this relationship…wait relationship? He did save me…_and Demyx's other hand lowered and started to massage a random spot in his back, Leon unconsciously arced forward_…yeah I definitely want a relationship! _A more pressing problem suddenly arose as Leon looked over the cute guy draped over him "Umm Demyx?"

"Yeah?" the dirty blonde nonchalantly replied.

"We have a major problem…"

Demyx looked up from his spot and turned his head around "Damn heartless."

Gray forms walked along the blue rock uniformly; their spherical yellow eyes gave no indication of what they were looking at, only one thing was clear, that they were heading towards the two.

"Well just get off me and I'll take care of them…you can get away."

The dirty blonde chuckled at him "They want you not me…but they would hurt me if I got in their way and maybe even now because I don't have much strength left…"

"Then leave me here…I can defend myself!" Leon looked again at the addictive blue-green eyes.

"Idiot, you're just a weak, helpless, defenseless human!" Demyx stopped but continued "You don't even have a weapon…"

"I can defend myself better than you can currently!"

"Is that a challenge?" he asked the brunet curiously.

"No…I just don't want you to get hurt because of me…and you're weak in the first place because of me!"

"Wow you're using the old 'I must sacrifice myself' routine…really can't you be more original?"

"But-" Leon started struggling in the nobody's grasp.

"We don't have time for this…" Demyx dug both his hands into the brunet's back and lifted himself up again to meet his face and kissed the brunet again, this time more passionately than the seemingly chaste kiss from before.

_Why can't I save anyone? _Leon thought desperately as the darkness overcame his senses once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I can't breathe!_

Leon opened his eyes to a familiar scene, for he was sprawled on the ground on his back looking back up at the sky; a slightly lighter body was still gripped him and he was still lip-locked with the nobody. Leon forced his body to think _I can still breathe through my nose! _And Leon pulled back effectively dislodging himself from the other; the brunet took a deep breath of the air. He forced the limp body back and Leon used his arms to brace behind him and he lifted himself into a sitting position. The dirty blonde's grip loosed and he slid further down Leon's chest. Leon grabbed the nobody worriedly and asked the comatose body "Did you die? Did you leave me here? I thought you said it was too cliché for you to sacrifice yourself!"

A small cough gave him answers he needed. The brunet rolled Demyx over until his back was on the ground, so that Demyx could look up at him.

"Are you okay?"

Suddenly the nobody's blue-green eyes shot open and were immediately met with gray ones. He had a sharp intake of breath and coughed loudly.

Leon instantly noticed the pained look on the dirty blonde's face _Damn it! It's my fault again! _The brunet cursed inwardly "Are you okay?" he stated again.

"Yes…I'm perfectly-" Demyx was interrupted by a cough.

"Damn it…don't die on me!"

"But I thought you didn't like me?" the dirty blonde asked mockingly, another smirk graced his lips.

"You shouldn't talk" the brunet told him.

"What if I am going to die? You can't stop it…"

A frown appeared on Leon's face.

"What? Don't look sad, we all die eventually…but if I do I want to know one thing…"

"What is it?"

A long angst filled pause later

"What's your name man? I have no idea!"

Leon stifled his shock _I never told him my name? What is wrong with me? _He replied quickly that "It's…Squall."

"Hmm odd name, Squall, it's different but somehow it suits you…" Demyx brought his hand to his mouth and started coughing violently. Leon looked upon him with worry and turned him on his side. Demyx rolled out of Leon's lap until he was on his forearms and continued coughing. Leon stroked his back and was not prepared for the next thing that happened; the dirty blonde's body stiffened and he threw up..._blackness?_ The nobody removed his hand from his face and rubbed the fingers together casually "Damn I am screwed…" he stated, the black gunk could now be seen as clearly being a dark red. He fell forward and Leon now thought he could answer the nobody's second question differently…_I am crying…_he thought as he held onto the lighter body _It's not fair…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun had long passed its zenith and was floating forebodingly in the sky, beginning the attempt to make the world red.

It didn't matter to Leon though, still embracing the person that had saved him three times that day. Hot streaks still burned down his face as they did earlier but for a different reason, this reason now lying forgotten in the recesses of Leon's mind.

_It's not fair…_he looked at the nobody's face _he was so young…he was probably just over twenty but how long was his time spent as a nobody? I can't even begin to fathom what it's like…not being able to feel…_he shuddered at the thought …_should I bury him? Yeah that would go well 'Let's celebrate the life of this nobody who was a member of the Organization'…yeah real well…_Leon's train of thought was interrupted by a movement felt by his arms _…what?_ He grabbed the dirty blonde's body and lifted him into his lap, Leon laid his head over the nobody's chest and he heard it, the sound of someone breathing…

"YOU BASTARD!" Leon yelled at the comatose body "YOU MADE ME ALL ANGSTY OVER YOUR DEATH AND YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!" Leon collapsed backwards on the ground after relieving himself of all the pent up anger that was from the odd day.

"You're not nice…"

Leon raised himself and looked down at the no longer comatose body and tears still came unbidden.

"I thought you'd be happy…I did listen to what you said…"

The brunet happily cuddled the body and nuzzled the side of the nobody's head

"Hey…you should watch the hair…"

"Oh sorry." Leon lifted his head from the nobody.

"Why are you upset?"

"I don't know."

"Could it be that you care?"

Leon looked over to the still addictive blue-green eyes, still swirling like the water, in the soon to be dying rays of sunlight; "Yes."

"Hmm you humans really are idiots…"

"What? Why?"

"Because you can't care about something that doesn't exist…" the pain of the statement could be heard. Demyx's eyes broke off contact and refused to meet with the gray ones. Leon took his hand and placed it under the nobody's chin and tilted his face up "That's stupid! Of course you exist! How can I talk to you right now, if you didn't exist? Why did I feel pain if you didn't exist?"

The dirty blonde's eyes met his face "I have no idea."

Leon couldn't stand it anymore…he had a solid grip on the nobody and he kissed him back, a lot more demanding than the nobody's kisses from before. The nobody's eyes widened slightly as the brunet tried to dominate the kiss; for a tongue was probing one side of his mouth. Demyx let out small sigh and opened his lips slightly. The brunet's tongue now was far in the nobody's mouth and tasting the last stuff in his mouth …_so this is what darkness tastes like…_Leon removed his tongue from the dirty blonde's mouth and finally broke off the kiss.

"Thanks for the gift…" Leon semi-glared at Demyx.

"It's not my fault." Demyx smirked at him. The nobody sat up and looked around. "Still don't know where we are…"

"Don't worry…I know where we are."

"That's good."

_That's good is all he says after he nearly died…wait_ "Demyx?"

"Yes."

"Why aren't you dead?"

"Well I _could_ tell you..."

"Nope, I need an answer. Please."

"Well darkness is sort of like a drug…"

"Drug?"

"Yeah and it acts like alcohol…"

"Alcohol?"

"Stop interrupting me…"

"Oh sure, sorry, you should continue."

"Yeah alcohol…you can use it occasionally, but it will eventually make you sick, and you take too much at once and you die."

"So you could have died?"

"Yup, and I am the weakest of the Organization…I can't handle very much. That was twice the amount I've ever used."

"So I nearly killed you?"

Demyx tilted his head and looked at him questioningly. "You would never kill me. But If you feel bad then I know what you can do to fix the situation…" he grinned menacingly at Leon.

"Umm…sure, anything is fine…" Leon agreed warily

"Okay, now you should sit and lean against the rock over there…"

The brunet lifted the still weak body and he sat down next to the rock. Demyx climbed up over Leon until his head was once again laid against the brunet's chest.

"So you just want to listen to my heart again? I seriously think that you're planning on taking it…"

Demyx looked up at him again with another hurt look on his face "I already own it… and you're wrecking the beat…I have to memorize it!"

"My heartbeat?" Leon didn't scoff at Demyx's remark of owning his heart.

"Yeah that's it, I can wait to see what different rifts I can come up with!"

"So you're a musician?"

"I play a sitar."

"Oh another question that's been bothering me…why is it easier for you to go through a solid object?"

The nobody sighed "Do we have to play 'Ask the mysterious figure a thousand questions'? You've must have asked over fifty by now…"

"But just tell me that…it will be the last thing I ask."

"Fine…I think that it's because of the molecules and stuff…"

"What?"

"There are more of them in a solid object the in the air…I really don't remember Vexen's teleportation lesson…but it's pretty much making a solid object in the air…and then you go through it."

"Vexen?"

"Another member."

"Oh I see…interesting…hey Demyx are you content?"

Demyx semi-glared at Leon "Not until I get a heart…then maybe I can use both of them together…the rhythms I mean…" The nobody stopped his look "Hey Squall are you content?"

"Yeah…I just want to talk to you all day…and you can just remain there…I don't mind."

Demyx and Squall spent the rest of the day talking about Demyx's non-existent life and Squall's slightly more existent one; until finally the rays from the sun faded and everything was quickly eclipsed in darkness.

"Damn it's dark now…"

"I can see that."

"But that means that my colleagues will be out looking for me…"

"Yeah…Xemnas will be wondering why I haven't come back yet…"

"Xemnas?"

"Umm…remember no more questions!"

"Fine." the brunet said in defeat "I need an excuse…" The one with gray eyes looked at one with blue-green ones "And what will your excuse be?"

"I already have one figured out." The nobody grinned at him "I'll just say you beat me pretty badly and I used way too much power and blacked out until now. What about you?"

"I guess I'll blame Yuffie for everything…then complain endlessly how I was on a cliff, but then found out it was a few inches from the ground…but there's one thing I have to thank her for…"

A look of confusion spread across the dirty blonde's face "What is it?"

"It's obviously introducing us!"

The nobody looked away and he felt…

"Demyx? Are you blushing?"

"No…" the dirty blonde replied clearly flustered.

"But I thought you guys couldn't feel?"

"Well you thought wrong." Demyx leaned forward kissed Squall again "But now I have to go…"

"I know…so do I…"

The nobody rose from his comfortable spot. Squall watched as Demyx placed his hands on the rock wall, darkness seeping from his gloved hands, going into the wall; Demyx turned to face him one last time before he left and mouthed 'Goodbye'; the nobody disappeared into the surface.

"Goodbye." Squall said to no one, but he refused to leave the spot, almost expecting the nobody to reappear. He eventually got to his feet and looked from the spot downward into the valley.

"SQUALL!" interrupted his thoughts; he turned and looked down into the Bailey.

_I guess I better go…_

The brunet hopped down into the area and glared at the dark haired girl

"It's **Leon**!" Leon exclaimed at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hate kissing scenes! I can't write them for the life of me! This also turned out a lot more angsty then what I had originally planned, but I love it! (Obviously you can tell I'm a narcissist…just kidding!)

I added more stuff to the ending…because I felt it was really rushed… ( >.> That's what you get for finishing it at 4AM…)

I switched Leon to Squall because that's the way Demyx knows him…yeah…

Demyx isn't a brunet or a blonde…so he has dirty blonde hair…he is not a dirty blonde (XD! Sorry bad blonde joke…;; forgive me)

I made up all the stuff about the darkness, but I didn't need to tell you that.

Plot Bunny Note: Acquired when reading the second chapter of **It's Funnier the Second Time** by **DemonSurfer**

I wrote this so now I won't feel bad when I review! They can come here and…flame me…O.o

And I couldn't have written it without music so this is brought to you by…Rakujitsu by Toshiyuki Morikawa; yes you read that right…

But anyway... Make sure you let your opinion known! I guess you can flame the story :( …but NEVER flame the pairings!


End file.
